Current Generation Meets Future Generation
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year X791, after the Grand Magic Games Arc, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Crime Sorciere disappear along with Hisui E. Fiore, the Princess of Fiore. They appear in the year X2000 where Humanity has ventured into space. What'll happen when they meet the future generations of their guilds?
1. The Current Generation Appears

After Natsu Dragneel defeated Future Rogue Cheney to save Fiore, all of the guilds entered the castle known as Mercurius to have a banquet for completing the Grand Magic Games and protecting Fiore from the Dragons. While everyone was partying, the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore said, "Thank you for all that you have done for Fiore. It is good to have the old generation of Fairy Tail back. You made this Grand Magic Games this year a lot of fun. All of your matches were amazing. Thank you for participating in the Grand Magic Games."

Everyone heard that and started cheering and then said, "No problem. We did it for you. We did it to become number one and for the money."

Everyone looked at the guildmaster of Fairy Tail and said, "You are terrible. Yeah, you're the worst."

Toma laughed and then the Princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore said, "Fairy Tail truly is fascinating."

A voice appeared saying, "Take."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "What the hell was that?"

Toma asked, "What are you all talking about?"

Hisui asked, "Did you not hear that voice, dad?"

Toma asked, "What voice?"

Arcadios said, "You guys are imagining things."

Natsu looked around and then said, "There is no sign of magic anywhere."

The voice said, "White."

Sting Eucliffe said, "Take. White. What?"

The guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar said, "Take white scarf. I don't know."

Gray Fullbuster said, "Gramps, definitely not looking for Natsu's scarf. It's around his neck and not everyone could grab it."

Kagura Mikazuchi said, "I have a feeling that this is bad for all of us that hear the voice."

Jura Neekis said, "Agreed. What do you think, Makarov?"

Makarov answered, "It's either we're about to be attacked by the unknown. Or we're about to have a terrible speech given to us."

Everyone heard that and then the voice said, "Dragon."

Natsu said, "Take White Dragon Slayer."

The voice heard that and then looked at him and said to himself, "He's the Fire Dragon Slayer, huh? Natsu Dragneel. He knows what I was about to say next. What's next, huh?"

Sting asked, "What do you want?"

Natsu said, "He said 'Take', 'White', and 'Dragon', so why wouldn't the next word be Slayer."

Rogue Cheney said, "Natsu has a point."

Makarov looked around and then the voice said, "Slayer."

Everyone heard that and then Sting started glowing and then he asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Millianna asked, "Why is he glowing?"

Yukino Agria asked, "What's going on?"

Rogue said, "Sting?"

Sting asked, "What is going to happen to me?"

The voice said, "Teleport."

Everyone heard that and then Sting disappeared and the glowing light disappeared as well and then Hisui saw that and Arcadios asked, "What type of magic is this?"

Orga Nanagear said, "Not possible. Why did he disappear?"

The voice said, "Shadow Dragon Slayer. Teleport."

Rogue disappeared and then Frosch asked, "Where'd Rogue go?"

Makarov asked, "What the hell do you want from us?"

Natsu asked, "What are you after?"

Lector asked, "Why are you taking our friends away?"

The voice said, "Frosch and Lector. Teleport."

They disappeared and then Natsu yelled, "Answer me dammit."

The voice said, "Shut up Natsu Dragneel. I can't concentrate on all of the names that I must take here."

Natsu grinned and then Gajeel Redfox said, "How about you tell us why you are doing this?"

The voice sighed and said, "You don't need to know that. Now shut up. Sky Dragon Slayer and Sky God Slayer. Teleport."

Wendy Marvell and Sherria Blendy disappeared and then the voice aid, "Carla. Teleport."

Carla disappeared and then Orga grinned and then Lyon Vastia asked, "Why do you keep taking our friends?"

Erza Scarlet said, "Tell us dammit."

Happy asked, "Why are you doing this?"

The voice said, "Blue Pegasus. Teleport."

Everyone in Team Blue Pegasus disappeared and then Kagura asked, "Why?"

The voice heard that and then asked, "Why don't you people shut up? All that I can say is that you don't belong in that era."

Makarov asked, "Why do we not belong in this era?"

Erza looked at him and then the voice answered, "God says so."

Lyon said, "Bullshit."

The voice said, "Lightning God Slayer. Teleport."

Orga disappeared and then Yukino grinned and then Toma asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Hisui said, "Stop this now."

The voice heard that and then asked, "What's the rush? Do you want to come to the future that bad?"

Everyone heard that and said, "The future?"

Kagura asked, "What's wrong with the future?"

Makarov asked, "Do we all die?"

The voice said, "Jura Neekis and Makarov Dreyar. Teleport."

They disappeared and then Yukino said, "Stop this already dammit."

Lucy Heartfilia asked, "What's wrong with our future?"

The voice sighed saying, "We're not talking about your futures. You are already dead in our timeline. What God wants is for you all to have fun with new challenges."

Everyone heard that and then Rufus Lore said, "A future where we don't exist, huh? That's harsh."

The voice said, "Well, you die in the mid 800's. I'm no where near that timeline. That's all that I can say."

Natsu asked, "Will you just get this over with? I'm starting to get..."

The voice said, "Pissed off. I know."

Natsu heard that and then the voice said, "Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorciere, and Fairy Tail. Teleport."

Everyone else disappeared and appeared in the same location as the others and then Hisui saw that and then asked herself, "Why am I last?"

The voice said, "And last but not least, Hisui E. Fiore. Teleport."

Hisui disappeared and then Arcadios said, "Her highness disappeared."

Toma asked, "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

The voice said, "Now that you are all here in the same location, welcome to the future of Fiore. We are more technically advanced than from your era. Welcome to the year X2000 everyone."

Natsu asked, "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled and appeared before them and then answered, "I am Zeke Godstone. The current guildmaster of Fairy Tail. The biggest guild in history."

Kagura looked at him and then Hisui asked, "Why am I here, too?"

Everyone heard that and then Zeke answered, "Because you are all Mages that I admire. I've done my homework on all of you. Your futures are very interesting."

Natsu asked, "What happened in our futures?"

Zeke answered, "That's a surprise for the books to show you. Me taking you all to this time period didn't change history at all. So the books should still be in the guild building. Well, one of the hundreds of guild buildings that is."

Everyone heard that and then Makarov asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Zeke answered, "Follow me and I'll show you all what I mean."

Sting asked, "Why should we trust you?"

Zeke answered, "You don't have to. I honestly don't care. What you want is what is going to make your life the way it is from now on."

Everyone heard that and then Millianna asked, "How strong are you?"

Zeke looked up and asked, "Do you see that ship up there?"

Everyone looked at it and said, "Yeah."

Zeke said, "That's an enemy vessel from the Dark Guild of Eclipse. Eclipse is one of the new Dark Guilds that rose up from being a Legal Guild to a strong ass Dark Guild. I honestly don't know what happened to them. But they just started killing people for no apparent reason. I'll show you my true ability. But before I do, I must say that I'm only 10 years old."

Wendy heard that and then said, "You are younger than me."

Zeke heard that and then looked at the ship and said, "White Dragon's Ultra Light Beam."

A deadly beam flew out of his mouth and then flew up toward the enemy vessel and then Sting said, "You are the White Dragon Slayer."

Zeke smiled and said, "Nah, I'm known as the Dragon Slayer God. I'm capable of wielding all Dragon Slayer Arts that have ever been created. White, Shadow, Poison, Water, Ice, Fire, etc."

The beam hit the ship causing an immeasurable explosion in the sky and Zeke said, "I'm also known as the God of Magic because no one has ever beaten me. Follow me. I actually want to show you what I'm talking about."


	2. They Learn About Crocus

While Zeke was taking them to a Fairy Tail guild building in Magnolia, which is the HQ guild building, a member of Fairy Tail appeared saying, "Master, the guildmaster of Eclipse is really pissed off."

Zeke said, "I see. Well, I don't blame them. One of their ships just blew up actually."

She heard that and said, "Really?"

Zeke pointed upwards at the smoke and then she said, "Woah. Nice."

Makarov said, "So, who is she?"

Zeke answered, "Shelby Godspeed. That's her name. Also my second-in-command. But she acts like a secretary. And that creeps me out."

Shelby heard that and said, "Be grateful for having me as your secretary. You'd be nowhere without me."

Zeke said, "So true."

Makarov asked, "How far did Fairy Tail get?"

Shelby answered, "We're the number one guild in the universe. We're not just in Magnolia anymore. We have a guild building in Crocus, New Alaba, etc."

Gray said, "Amazing."

Gildarts Clive said, "I am amazed that Fairy Tail has gotten so far."

Shelby said, "That was thanks to Zeke's 5 year old mind. He helped out the previous guildmaster build another base."

Zeke said, "I can't take all of the credit."

Carla looked at him and then Zeke walked in front of the guild building and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail HQ."

Makarov looked at it and saw that it was 20 times as big as the guild building back in X791 and everyone said, "Amazing. Fairy Tail grew exponentially. Whose idea was it to build it this big?"

Zeke answered, "The 150th guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Ronald Godspeed. Shelby's grandpa."

Shelby said, "Yep, but he went rogue years ago and became a Dark Mage. But he also died 5 years ago of old age."

Makarov said, "I see. I'm sorry."

Shelby said, "Don't worry about it. Come on in guys."

They walked into the guild building and then the guildmaster of Eclipse appeared on the screen and yelled, "Zeke!"

Zeke said, "What's up Glitter? Is there something that I can help you with?"

Glitter answered, "Yeah, tell your Legal Mages to stop fucking around with my ships. That's the 20th ship this weak."

Zeke asked, "What makes you think that Fairy Tail had something to do with it this time?"

Glitter answered, "It was above Magnolia. There isn't any other guild in Magnolia."

Zeke said, "Wrong. You forgot that Wild Flies are in Magnolia as well."

Glitter said, "Holy Magic, Zeke. Holy Magic did this. And you are the only know Holy Magic wielder in history."

Sting heard that and then Zeke said, "In history, you say. I think that you forgot about your history older brother. Sting Eucliffe was one as well."

Glitter heard that and said, "Zeke, stop fucking with my shipments."

Zeke said, "OK. Hang up on him."

Glitter yelled, "Don't you dare hang up on me."

They did and then Zeke said, "Sorry about that. My older brother Glitter has anger issues. Also, he's the guildmaster of Eclipse. We don't like each other very much."

Sting said, "You seemed very calm about it."

Zeke said, "Of course I am. I'm a guildmaster now. I gotta be strong for the rest. Tell me something Makarov, would you like to become the 154th guildmaster? I'm not fit for this shit."

Makarov said, "Nope. You are doing a great job by yourself."

Zeke said, "Well, I already knew that you were going to say no, Makarov. You know nothing about this era. Well, follow me. I did tell you that I'd show you what I meant by hundreds of guild buildings."

Shelby heard that and then Jellal Fernandez said, "You really are insane to believe such a thing."

Meredy said, "It can't be possible."

Shelby smiled and said, "It is. We have the means of teleporting there."

Everyone heard that and Zeke said, "That is also the reason why the guild building is so big."

Shelby said, "Agreed."

A member of Fairy Tail said, "Uh, it's him again."

Zeke said, "Tell Glitter that I'm busy."

He said, "You know that he ain't gonna take any of my shit."

Shelby said, "That's his way of saying hang up on his ass."

He said, "Oh. Easy."

He declined the call and then Zeke and the others appeared in the Guild Building Teleportation Room. Zeke said, "Welcome to the Guild Building Teleportation Room. Each guild building of every guild has one just like it. Unless you are a newly founded guild, you won't have more than one guild building, so there is no need for a Teleporter."

Shelby said, "It's for the guild members that get motion sick."

Anne Heartfilia appeared out of nowhere and then asked, "Where the hell am I?"

Zeke heard that and then said, "Anne Heartfilia, huh? Welcome to the year X2000."

Anne sighed and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Wendy said, "Ms. Anne."

Natsu said, "Anne."

Gajeel said, "Sensei."

Rogue and Sting said, "Sensei."

Lucy said, "You guys know her."

Anne said, "Oh, it's the children that I helped raise. Sorry that it took me so long to find you. But why am I here?"

Zeke answered, "History. You people are from the 300's. And the rest are from the 700's. Zeke Godstone is my name. You might know my ancestor, Weiss Godstone."

Anne heard that and said, "Yes, I knew her quite well. She was a very strong magician that never knew when to quit. She was actually the first known Dragon Slayer who trained under the Fire Dragon, Bivriy."

Zeke smiled and then asked, "Would anyone like to test out one of the portals? Each one has the name of the city that the guild building is located."

Anne heard that and then looked at Zeke and then Makarov said, "Crocus."

Hisui said, "Agreed. I'd like to meet the people of the Fiore Family."

Zeke heard that and then Shelby said, "The Fiore Family, huh?"

Hisui asked, "What's with that reaction? What's wrong?"

Shelby answered, "Every member of the Fiore Family is dead."

Zeke said, "The current Queen of Fiore is terrible at her job. We've tried to get her kicked off of the throne plenty of times. But nothing worked."

Hisui asked, "Why? What did she do?"

Shelby answered, "She killed a kid in cold blood. He was surrendering to her."

Makarov heard that and then asked, "Why didn't you tell them that?"

Zeke asked, "Who the hell would the Magic Council believe? Us guilds or the Royal Family, eh?"

Jellal answered, "The Royal Family."

Shelby said, "We even tried the evidence and that didn't even work. Go to Crocus if you want. You'll see how much it changed."

Everyone walked through the Crocus' portal and then Zeke said, "Follow me out of the guild building."

Everyone heard that and then the leader of that branch said, "Master, what brings you here today?"

Zeke answered, "Showing some friends around, that's all Daniel."

Daniel Xerxes said, "I see. The situation is worse than before. She's tearing Crocus a part. You need to find a way to dethrone her and fast or there will be nothing left of Crocus. It'll just be the slums. And no city."

Zeke said, "That's why you are here Hisui. We need you to take over the throne."

They stepped outside of the guild and then Daniel said, "We're attacked every other day by the people that move into the slums. We are here to keep the peace. But that's not working very well. Even Sabertooth and Lamia Scale are having a hard time with them."

Zeke said, "One day, we're going to be forced to go all out on them and we don't want to fight civilians. That's not how we were supposed to handle things."

Makarov said, "If we could get Crocus back to normal, we'd mostly be taking the throne back."

Natsu asked, "How do you plan that?"

Jellal said, "I honestly don't believe that there are hundreds of Fairy Tail bases."

Zeke said, "Blue Pegasus has 295 guild buildings. Lamia Scale has 392. Sabertooth with 530. Fairy Tail has 2048. Crime Sorciere has 396. Mermaid Heel has 495. The men love it when Mermaid Heel gets a new base because they are all perverts."

Everyone laughed and then Daniel said, "It's actually true."

Kagura sighed and then they appeared outside of the gate and said, "Oh my god. What the hell happened here?"

Zeke said, "According to Daniel, she's been the Queen for 25 years. And the capital of Fiore just keeps getting worse. And if it gets to the other cities, who knows how bad it'll get for all of us Legal Mages?"

Cana Alberona asked, "Why would she do this to her own country?"

Shelby answered, "No one knows. She keeps dodging our questions."

Zeke said, "We even have bases on other planets. That's because Earthland was getting too populated. So we had to expand sooner than expected. So we're travelling the stars to find habitable planets. Also, we fight all types of new aliens. It's awesome."

Makarov heard that and then Shelby said, "What's even better than Aliens?"

Natsu answered, "Dragons."

Happy said, "I think that's what she's trying to say."

Zeke said, "Correct, Natsu. Dragons. They still exist. As long as Acnologia doesn't find them, then we're good. Wait, Acnologia can't leave Earthland for some reason."

Anne said, "Acnologia, huh? How about Zeref?"

Zeke said, "Zeref, huh? He still exists. I wouldn't recommend fighting his army yet."

Daniel said, "Sir, one coming from the North."

Zeke sighed and said, "Another delinquent, huh?"

The man appeared in front of Zeke and Daniel saw that and then he swung at him, but Zeke caught his fist and then said, "Go back to where you came from. And stop spreading your ways in my city."

He laughed and said, "The Queen said that you'd say that."

A grenade appeared in his hands and then Makarov screeched and then Zeke looked at him and a barrier appeared around them and then the grenade went off. Shelby yelled, "Master."


	3. The Queen Appears

Everyone saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. He's dead. The 153rd guildmaster is gone. Just because the Queen of Fiore despises us. Especially Zeke Godstone."

Shelby sighed and said, "You failed to protect yourself. But you protect us rather than yourself."

Cana looked at him and Daniel said, "Rest in peace, Zeke."

Erza said, "I'm afraid that I know what that is."

Jellal said, "It's a Nightmare Grenade."

Erza said, "Exactly. Zeke is not dead. He's just looking at his nightmare."

While his men were staring at the smoke where Zeke vanished, Zeke looked around and saw his village of New Collab get destroyed by a Dragon. Wiped out everyone except for him. Zeke rewatched his past and then it kept happening over and over again and Zeke said, "I see. This is one hell of a nightmare. You're trying to make me lose my mind."

A voice appeared saying, "I'm sorry about your guildmaster, Zeke Godstone. But do you really think that he was a good guildmaster? Telling you to attack the citizens of the Capital."

Shelby said, "Shut up."

Daniel said, "He'd be a better King than you'll ever be."

She laughed and said, "You really think that he'd be a better King than me. That's hilarious. He's dead."

Daniel said, "I see. But you know that it was only a Nightmare Grenade, right?"

She heard that and then Hisui asked, "Why did you turn Crocus into this hellhole?"

She answered, "This was the family's goal ever since we killed the Fiore's."

Zeke snapped his fingers and then an explosion occurred out of nowhere and then Zeke appeared a block away from the guild and then said, "Oh, I'm out of that nightmare. Hahahahahaha."

The Queen heard that and yelled, "How did you get out of there? You shouldn't even be standing. You saw your village get destroyed over and over again by the same Dragon."

Zeke said, "Yes. I know that. That's already old news. I dream about that day everyday. I don't get any sleep whatsoever. So that's old news."

She heard that and then a delinquent appeared behind Zeke and then Zeke turned his head around slowly and he screeched saying, "He's pissed off."

The Queen said, "Don't hesitate."

Zeke said, "Speed Dragon's Walk."

Zeke disappeared and appeared in front of his guild members and then said, "Sorry that it took me so long to get back. I was busy watching my village get destroyed over and over again."

Makarov heard that and then said, "And you don't care about that."

Shelby said, "It's not that he doesn't care about it. He sees its destruction everyday."

Daniel said, "Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie Denver answered, "She's coming."

Zeke asked, "Why the hell would the Queen leave Mercurius? She hasn't left that place ever since she gained control of the throne."

Charlie said, "That's what Sabertooth is saying, sir. She's coming this way."

Zeke sighed and then Shelby said, "Your contacts, suck Charlie."

Charlie said, "I don't lie when it comes to this."

Zeke said, "5 minutes till she arrives. And you get to meet the Queen of Fiore everyone. And you'll see how far Fiore has gone to shit."

Sting asked, "Why would you care about politics?"

Shelby answered, "She put a bounty on our parents. Zeke started an assault on the Queen because he knows that if she stays in power, a lot of people will die. That's why Hisui E. Fiore is here. You may not know the future, but you will know it soon enough."

Zeke said, "Enough."

Shelby said, "Yessir."

The citizen appeared and swung at them, but Daniel said, "Fire Pit."

A pit appeared underneath him and then the man felt the heat and then said, "Hot. It's so hot here."

Zeke sighed and then fire raised up and the citizen flew back and then Daniel said, "That was the 200th attack today on Fairy Tail."

Charlie said, "105 against Lamia Scale and 693rd for Sabertooth."

Zeke said, "They love Sabertooth."

Charlie said, "Well, they are in the midst of it all after all."

Shelby said, "He's right."

As soon as they said that, the Queen arrived and said, "Master Godstone, long time no see."

Zeke said, "We've never met before."

The Queen heard that and then said, "I see, you don't remember me."

Zeke heard that and then looked at her and then Natsu said, "I feel immense magical power."

Zeke said, "You should introduce yourself."

She said, "To the people that you brought here from the past, Zeke. You're as delusional as could be. This city will continue to fall till you give in and get Fairy Tail out of Crocus."

Daniel heard that and then Zeke said, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but that's not happening. What brings you here to Fairy Tail?"

She answered, "To ask for your help, Zeke."

Zeke said, "And I should trust you, why exactly? You turned the Capital of Fiore into the Slums."

She said, "Zeke, I know that you plan on replacing me with that beautiful little girl over there. Hisui E. Fiore. A girl from the year X791. You are an idiot, Zeke."

Zeke said, "Then I don't trust you."

She hugged him and then whispered, "Dragon Slayer God Magic is where you control every Dragon Slayer's Magic. Even the idiots that do terrible to this universe's magic. But you aren't strong enough to beat the Dragon that wiped out your village."

Zeke pushed her back and then said, "Do not hug me."

She said, "OK. OK. You know who I truly am, don't you?"

Zeke heard that and then Natsu said, "Nope."

She sighed and said, "Stay out of this Past Generation Fairy Tail."

Natsu asked, "Why is everyone hating on me?"

Zeke answered, "Don't take it personally. A lot of people hate me, too. Especially whoever she is. She never introduced herself to the world."

Laxus said, "You are a terrible Queen."

Zeke said, "See."

Hisui said, "We need to change that."

Zeke started to feel tired and then Zeke started stumbling and then asked, "What did you inject into me?"

She smiled and answered, "A Dragon Serum. It'll cause you to sleep for awhile. But you'll be fine."

Everyone heard that and then Zeke roared like a Dragon and then he collapsed and she grabbed his body and disappeared. Shelby saw that and then yelled, "You little..."

Daniel grabbed Shelby and said, "Let it go for now. We'll get him back."

Natsu asked, "What is with that Queen?"

Makarov said, "She isn't very nice to her people."

Shelby shoved Daniel into the wall and then Daniel said, "Don't worry about her. She is overprotective of him."

A member said, "Eclipse is on the line. Looking for Zeke."

Daniel heard that and then said, "I'll take the call."

Everyone heard that and then Daniel walked into the guild building and said, "Hello sir."

Glitter asked, "Where's Zeke?"

Daniel answered, "The Queen took him away."

Glitter said, "You let her take him. She's known as the Dragon Hunter for a reason."

Daniel said, "Dragon Hunter?"

Glitter said, "No one knows her true name. She never shows herself. Did she say anything strange when she was there?"

Daniel answered, "Master Godstone, long time no see."

Glitter heard that and then said, "They couldn't have met before. After the attack on our village, I wasn't there. Zeke was the lone survivor. He was saved by some unknown man. Do you know where she took him?"

Daniel answered, "Nope. As soon as she grabbed him, they disappeared."

Glitter heard that and then said, "I see."

Natsu looked at Glitter and then Shelby said, "Hang up on him."

Natsu heard that and then Glitter said, "Farewell. When my brother comes back from her wrath, tell him to call me."

Shelby grinned and then Daniel nodded and then Glitter hung up saying, "Zeke has been kidnapped by the Queen of Fiore. Interesting indeed. What are you planning, your majesty?"


	4. The Queen Transforms Into a Dragon

While Fairy Tail and the Current Generation started planning on a way to get Zeke back, at Mercurius, Zeke was inside of a cell where the Queen could keep an eye on him. Zeke wakes up and then looked around and said, "Oh boy, I'm in a cell."

The Queen smiled and said, "Hello Zeke. Sorry for putting you inside of this cell. But it was the only way that I could get you to talk with me."

Zeke asked, "What makes you think that I'll talk to you even if I'm in this cell, eh? Did you think about that before doing this?"

The Queen sighed and answered, "Nope. But that's ok. You'll listen to me. Because you and I know each other quite well."

Zeke said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She heard that and then said, "You will soon enough, Zeke."

He tried moving for a bit, but he was restricted with straps holding him down and then grinned and asked, "Why can't I move? What are you planning?"

She answered, "Nothing much."

Zeke said, "Let me go."

She said, "No can do. You can't break out because you are inside of a cell that cancels all magic. So you can't move."

The Queen's advisor appeared and said, "Everything is ready."

Zeke heard that and then she said, "Well then Zeke, I gotta go. Enjoy yourself now."

Zeke yelled, "Let me out of here, dammit."

The Queen and the advisor walked out and then the Queen asked, "How bad is Crocus?"

Her advisor answered, "Almost complete. There is nothing that the Legal Guilds can do about it. And the citizens will attack them for eternity."

The Queen started laughing and then said, "Nice work. Now, when is it time?"

Her advisor answered, "When Fairy Tail comes for Zeke. Then you'll have your fun. But if you are talking about the serum that you injected into him earlier, it's already in effect. He'll be transforming into the most dangerous Dragon in history. Something far more dangerous than Acnologia. And he won't be able to control it."

The Queen started laughing again and said, "Good. Good. Really good. I can't wait to control him."

Her advisor said, "Yes. You'd get 100% control over him when he turns."

The Queen smiled and then back in the cell room, Zeke started screaming and the Queen smiled and said, "It's begun, hasn't it?"

Her advisor answered, "Yes."

While Zeke started transforming into a Dragon, back at Crocus' Fairy Tail guild building. Shelby said, "We need to infiltrate Mercurius."

Daniel said, "According to Olivia, there is a torture chamber somewhere inside the Castle."

Olivia McGarden said, "It's not just a torture chamber. They are preparing something big down there. They have a humongous cell in there and machines talking about a Dragon."

Daniel asked, "What type of Dragon?"

Natsu heard screams and said, "Someone is screaming."

Olivia said, "The process has begun."

Shelby asked, "What process?"

Olivia answered, "They plan on turning Master into the most dominant Dragon in history. And she'll have 100% control of him."

Everyone heard that and then Gildarts said, "Something more dangerous than Acnologia."

Olivia answered, "Yes. And 5 times the size of Acnologia as well."

Makarov heard that and then said, "We're screwed."

Shelby said, "Shit, we need all Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer Mages here now. We'll need your help as well Dragon Slayers."

Gajeel heard that and then asked, "What if I say that I want nothing to do with this?"

Natsu said, "We can't let him roam free like that. We need to save him."

Daniel asked, "How do you plan on doing that exactly? It's going to be a Dragon that no one has ever seen before."

Someone said, "All of the Dragon Slayers are on their way now."

Laxus said, "I'm in. I'll help out Fairy Tail no matter what era we're in."

Wendy heard that and said, "Fairy Tail is our family."

Makarov said, "Fairy Tail, let's all combine our efforts and save Master Godstone."

Everyone started cheering and then the Dragon Slayers started to appear and Shelby yelled, "To the Castle."

Everyone started charging toward the Castle attacking any citizen that was in their way. The Queen saw that and then the Queen's advisor said, "They are idiots. They think that they could win, your majesty. They have no idea what's going to happen next."

The Queen said, "About 5 minutes before they arrive, huh? I guess that it is time for me to move out."

The advisor said, "Agreed. I'll protect the fortress from in here."

The Queen walked outside of Mercurius and then Natsu looked up and said, "The Queen is on top of the Castle."

Hisui heard that and then Shelby said, "Shit."

The Queen said, "Shape-Shift: Eclaria, Destruction Dragon."

Eclaria started to transform into her original form and everyone saw a bright light and Natsu said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Rogue asked, "What was that?"

Frosch answered, "I don't know."

Laxus said, "Natsu, what's wrong?"

Natsu answered, "She just transformed into a Dragon."

Daniel said, "The Queen is a Dragon."

Laxus said, "Damn."

Sting said, "This ain't lookin good for us."

Carla said, "Dragon Slayers are the only ones that can fight against a Dragon."

Natsu said, "We'll need to defeat her to get inside to Master Godstone."

Makarov said, "Dragon Slayers will fight the Queen, while we non-Dragon Slayers run inside and get to Master Godstone."

Olivia said, "Yeah, but we'll get interrupted by the Queen's advisor. She protects the entire Castle."

Daniel said, "Well, we got our plan. Let's stick to it then."

Shelby said, "Agreed."

The bright light disappeared and then the Dragon appeared. A scaley Dragon with white stripes down its back. Her entire body is made of Adamantine Armor. It's as strong as Acnologia and no one ever put a dent on her. Eclaria said, "You Humans fail to see the big picture. You can't save Zeke Godstone. I was the one that killed his entire family and village. You can't change that fact."

Shelby heard that and then said, "I wonder what Master would do if he heard that just now."


	5. 37 DragonSlayers Attack Eclaria Together

Eclaria flew toward the Fairy Tail Mages and then her advisor said, "The Battle of Crocus is about to begin. Hahahahaha. Just like you wanted, sir."

Eclaria's advisor's boss appeared saying, "Good work, Elaine. Keep controlling her and make Fairy Tail look like the bad guys here."

Elaine smiled and then said, "So you want me to destroy Crocus. Or you want me to keep it standing."

Her boss answered, "Well, our goal is to destroy all of Earthland. So we're destroying it country by country."

Elaine said, "Understood."

Her boss disappeared and then Elaine said, "Kill them all, Eclaria."

Eclaria roared and then Natsu looked up and then said, "Shit."

Sting said, "It's about to attack us."

Laxus said, "We'll need to get everyone to work together to make a massive roar to stop her roar."

Natsu looked at Mercurius and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Shelby said, "There isn't any turning back now, Natsu."

Natsu said, "That's not what I mean."

One of the Dragon Slayers said, "He's right. I heard her advisor talking with some unknown man. Elaine is controlling Eclaria to do what she wants. They plan on destroying all of Earthland."

Shelby heard that and then Daniel said, "And if that happens, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Crime Sorciere's HQ guild buildings will all be destroyed along with the pride of everyone in our guilds."

Jellal asked, "How big is Crime Sorciere in this era again?"

Shelby answered, "396 guild buildings. They became a Legal Guild after some time."

One of the Dragon Slayers said, "I'm a member from Crime Sorciere, White Snow. I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer."

Shelby heard that and said, "I see. I didn't expect you to come all the way out here."

White said, "Well, someone asked for all Dragon Slayers to come to Crocus, so I'm here."

Daniel said, "Woah, that's good."

The one that heard the voices from afar said, "And more Dragon Slayers keep appearing from the teleporters."

Natsu said, "Go to the Castle and defeat the advisor so that she could wake up."

Makarov said, "Let's move Mages that aren't Dragon Slayers."

Orga said, "Good luck, Laxus."

Sherria said, "Stay alive Wendy."

Wendy said, "We're Dragon Slayers."

Laxus said, "We can handle this much."

White said, "It's not that easy to defeat a Dragon."

Gajeel said, "We already know that."

Laxus said, "Agreed."

Natsu said, "We almost died at Acnologia's hands."

A Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth, Red Ablaze said, "I see. We should start our attack upon her majesty now. She's about to attack."

Natsu said, "Agreed. Roar of the Fire Dragon." Fire flew out of his mouth.

Gajeel said, "Roar of the Iron Dragon." Iron flew out of his mouth.

Wendy said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon." Wind flew out of her mouth.

White said, "Roar of the Ice Dragon." Ice flew out of her mouth.

Red said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon God." A very big dragonic roar flew out of her mouth.

A member of Blue Pegasus, Jay Wyatt said, "Roar of the Grass Dragon." Grass flew out of his mouth.

A Mage from Sabertooth, Erik Sawyer said, "Roar of the Catalyst Dragon." A dark purple roar flew toward Eclaria.

Another from Sabertooth, Bruce McGarden said, "Roar of the White Dragon." A Holy breath flew out of his mouth."

Sting said, "Holy Breath of the White Dragon." A devastating roar from his mouth flew toward Eclaria.

Rogue said, "Roar of the Shadow Dragon." Shadows flew out of his mouth toward her.

A member of Fairy Tail, Zack Wayne said, "Roar of the Steel Dragon." Steel flew out of his mouth and flew toward Eclaria.

Another from Fairy Tail, Ally Justice said, "Roar of the Shadow Dragon King." A more dangerous Shadow roar appeared from her mouth than from Rogue's mouth.

Another member of Fairy Tail, Will Dragneel said, "Roar of the Apocalypse Dragon." An apocalyptic breath flew out toward Eclaria.

A Mage from Mermaid Heel, Cheria Bael said, "Roar of the Water Dragon Empress." A devastating roar of water flew out of her mouth to get to her target.

A member from Lamia Scale, Mike Koch said, "Roar of the Bug Dragon." Bugs started flying out of his mouth and everyone saw that and was disturbed by that.

Another member of Lamia Scale, Scott Koch said, "Roar of the Poison Dragon." Poison flew toward her and Eclaria looked down.

Another member from Fairy Tail, Violet Dragneel said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon Empress." A very devastating fire roar flew out of her mouth and flew toward Eclaria.

A member from White Fang, Katalina Redfox said, "Roar of the Iron Dragon." Iron flew out of his mouth and flew toward her.

Another member of White Fang, Sally Temple said, "Roar of the Lightning Dragon." Lightning flew out of her mouth to hit Eclaria.

Laxus said, "Roar of the Lightning Dragon." The same amount of lightning flew out of his mouth to hit her.

Another member of Fairy Tail, Cass McGarden said, "Roar of the Blue Dragon." Water flew out of her mouth and flew toward Eclaria.

Another member of Lamia Scale, Ymir said, "Roar of the Ice Dragon Queen." A devastating roar of ice appeared from Ymir.

Another member of Fairy Tail, Thomas Eclipse said, "Roar of the Eclipse Dragon." A bright roar flew out of his mouth to hit Eclaria.

Another member from Blue Pegasus, Xena Grakis said, "Roar of the Demonic Dragon." A demonic roar appeared flying toward Eclaria.

Another member from Blue Pegasus, Eclair Foster said, "Roar of the Black Dragon." A roar that was similar to the Shadow Dragon's Roar, but was completely different. It was just all black and swirled around toward Eclaria.

A member from Sabertooth, George Wallis said, "Roar of the Holy Dragon." A holy light beam flew toward Eclaria which is also a part of Angelic Magic. But it's more of a Dragon Slayer Magic because of the damage capacity.

Another member from Sabertooth, Jake Eucliffe said, "Holy Breath of the White Dragon Emperor." A even more devastating roar from his mouth than Sting's roar flew up toward Eclaria.

Another member of Sabertooth, Willa Cheney said, "Roar of the Shadow Dragon Emperor." A more devastating roar came from her mouth than Rogue's mouth to fly toward Eclaria.

A member from Fairy Tail, John Dreyar said, "Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon." A devastating roar that is capable of killing a Human appeared from his mouth and flew toward Eclaria.

Another member from Fairy Tail, Velvet Dreyar said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon God." A devastating roar of fire flew out of her mouth and then flew right toward Eclaria.

A member from Mermaid Heel, Tammy Core said, "Roar of the Core Dragon." She blew out a devastating roar that was darker than anything that was seen so far. Even darker than the Black Dragon's Roar. And it flew right toward Eclaria to hit her.

A member from Crime Sorciere, Margaret Fernandez said, "Roar of the Water Dragon." Water flew out of her mouth and then flew right up to Eclaria.

Another member of Crime Sorciere, Melina Fernandez said, "Roar of the Green Dragon." Grass and leaves flew out of her mouth and then flew straight up to Eclaria.

A member from Fairy Tail, Robert Dragneel said, "Roar of the Jupiter Dragon." A very deadly attack flew out of his mouth. It was similar to the Jupiter Cannon that was used during the battle against Phantom Lord.

Another member from Fairy Tail, Bob Dragneel said, "Roar of the Neptune Dragon." A very devastating roar of water flew out of his mouth.

A Mage from Blue Pegasus, Weiss Atkins said, "Roar of the Holy Ice Dragon." A devastating roar of both Holy and Ice Magic combining into one. And it flew right up toward Eclaria.

And finally, a member from Sabertooth, Evan Godragon said, "Roar of the Elemental Dragon God." The second most devastating attack of them all which spands out for miles. Each of the 37 Dragon Slayer attacks combined into one and then Eclaria said, "Oh boy."

Causing each of the attacks to merge into one massive roar and flew up right at Eclaria. Eclaria said, "There is no escaping this, huh?"

It hit her causing an immeasurable explosion and then everyone heard that and looked up at the sky and saw the smoke cloud and Elaine said, "You gotta be kidding me. Just 37 Dragon Slayers were capable of that much damage. This might be more fascinating than I thought. But what will they do against their own. Hahahaha."


	6. Black Heart

Weiss looked up and then said, "I doubt that did it."

Natsu heard that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Evan said, "I'm afraid so. She's one of the 10 Great Dragons."

Laxus asked, "How strong is one of the Ten Great Dragons?"

Sally answered, "They are known as the strongest among all of the Dragons in our known universe. But I don't recommend fighting in Dragon Form though."

Gajeel asked, "Why?"

Katalina answered, "Acnologia still exists. He'll kill all Dragons if he found out that there were any on Earthland. He's not capable of going to other worlds. So he's stuck here. And the Dragons are safe."

Weiss said, "Correct."

Mike said, "Eclaria is one of the strongest of the Dragons. So it'll be hard to kill her or defeat her."

Scott said, "That's why I hate fighting Dragons. They are surprisingly hard to beat."

Ymir said, "There she is."

Eclaria looked down at them and then said, "That was a nice attack guys. I didn't expect it to be so powerful. That was amazing. Now, time for my attack to come down."

They heard that and then Eclaria said, "Roar of the Great Destruction Dragon."

Weiss said, "Holy Dragon King's Barrier."

A barrier appeared around them and then Weiss said, "I hope that this works."

Natsu said, "We all do."

Sting said, "Fighting an actual Dragon is crazy."

Rogue said, "Agreed."

Laxus said, "You should fight Acnologia. He's on a way different level than her."

Eclaria heard that and then said, "He is correct about that. Acnologia is far stronger than every Dragon in the universe. And we don't dare go near his location. No matter how many times he tried to kill every Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Fairy Sphere appeared putting them to sleep and protecting them. Fairy Tail never knows when to die."

Bob said, "That's because we're the family full of idiots."

Everyone started laughing and then the roar hit the barrier and then a massive explosion occurred and George smiled and whispered, "Holy Dragon's Barrier."

His barrier appeared just after Weiss' barrier broke and then the attack stopped and Natsu sucked up the smoke and then said, "Hm, it seems that it worked."

Weiss said, "Nah, George put his barrier up at the last second."

George said, "Damn, she found out."

Everyone laughed and George said, "Oh, Dragon's suck."

Wendy said, "We knew that a long time ago."

Laxus said, "Agreed. No matter how hard we try, they just don't budge. Especially Acnologia."

Eclaria said, "Agreed. We Dragons are tough. Especially the Ten Great Dragons. They are the strongest of them all. But Acnologia just keeps getting stronger after every Dragon he kills and Magic that he absorbs into his body after getting hit. There is no end to his power. We Ten Great Dragon's learned that the hard way. We challenged a battle ready Acnologia. And almost lost our lives."

Natsu heard that and then Robert said, "That's rare. To see the Ten Great Dragon's get overpowered."

Eclaria said, "It's what happened."

While they were fighting, Shelby's group appeared by the entrance of Mercurius and Hisui said, "Here we are."

Makarov said, "Yep. That seems to be the case."

Eclaria looked over toward the Castle and then said, "I guess that I'll use that."

A Dragon Slayer that appeared using Teleportation Magic appeared in front of Eclaria and said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

He swung his right fist to her head and then Eclaria's head moved to the right and then she flew to the side and then Katalina said, "Damn. It's Rain."

Mike said, "What guild is he from again?"

Rain answered, "I'm from Sabertooth. Crocus Branch."

Everyone said, "Nice. But now we need to chase after it."

While they continued to fight Eclaria. Shelby was about to open the gate when people started to appear from the ground and Hisui asked, "Who are they?"

Gildarts said, "They don't look like good guys."

Elaine laughed and said, "You Fairies really need to stop. You can't stop our plot."

Shelby said, "Give us our Master back."

Elaine said, "Zeke Godstone is almost ready. You'll have him back soon."

Daniel said, "She means now."

Elaine said, "And I'm telling you that his transformation into the most dangerous Dragon to ever exist is about to be complete."

Everyone heard that and then Makarov looked at them and then Elaine said, "Black Heart will win, Fairy Tail will fail."

Zeke roared loudly and then Elaine heard that and then said, "It's almost complete. Defeat them now."

Millianna looked at them and then Shelby said, "Black Heart is behind this."

Daniel said, "Now, that actually makes logical sense. Black Skull is messed up after all."

Erza asked, "How messed up is messed up?"

Daniel answered, "He uses people to use other people. Meaning that he's willing to kill his own to get what he wants. And Elaine is not one of his pawns. She is his right hand man that does all of the controlling."

Shelby said, "Yep. Black Skull never appears unless he's either pissed off at someone or wants someone."

Makarov said, "Sounds like a pain in the ass to deal with."

Everyone of the Future Fairy Tail laughed and said, "He is. We had to help the Magic Council figure out who was behind the murders because they are killed differently. One died by explosion. One by head explosion. Another by getting chopped into pieces. Bled to death. Hanged. And more."

Cana said, "Sounds rough."

Juvia Lockser asked, "Why haven't you captured him yet?"

A member of Fairy Tail, Alice Sanders answered, "We can't find the guild building of Black Heart."

Charlie said, "Shelby, it seems that Zeke is sending a transmission."

Everyone heard that and then Charlie said, "He says to defeat Elaine to free him. I don't have much time to relay this message. I'm about to turn into one nice ass Dragon that's going to be in the control of Elaine. Not Eclaria. I heard everything. Eclaria is being used and killed my family under their control. Gotta go. They are keeping an eye on me. Love ya all to death. Zeke Godstone out." End of transmission."

Daniel said, "Now we know what to do everyone. We're going to defeat Elaine and free our Master from her control."

Everyone started cheering and then Erza kicked the gate down and everyone charged into the Castle grounds.


	7. Natsu Frees Eclaria From Elaines Control

Everyone charged at each other and then Shelby said, "For Fiore."

Everyone said, "For Fiore."

Makarov looked at everyone and then one of the enemies said, "Fireball." A fireball appeared from his mouth and it flew directly at them and Juvia Lockser said, "Water Nebula." Water flew directly into the fireball and burnt it out.

Gray said, "Ice-Make: Arrows." Arrows made of ice started flying toward them and then one of them said, "Fire Waves." He started swinging at the arrows and waves of fire flew toward them melting them all.

A member of Fairy Tail, Walter Connell said, "Liquid-Make: Arrows." The liquid that was made by the fire and ice turned into arrows and then they continued to fly toward them and they started screaming and then Gray said, "Nice."

Walter said, "Just doing my job."

Alice said, "Don't be like that Walter."

Walter said, "I do as I please, Alice."

Alice said, "If you say so."

Makarov said, "Stop arguing."

His fist grew exponentially and then he started punching everyone and squashing them with his hands.

Alice said, "Sand Pit." Sand appeared under them and then they all started sinking. Alice lifted her hands up and then the sand rose up along with everyone within it. Elaine smiled and said, "Rise."

All of the knocked out members stood up again and then Shelby saw that and said, "Shit. They aren't going to let us in."

Daniel said, "She's got full control over them."

Alice said, "Shit. She's actually healing their wounds from up there."

Makarov grinned and then said, "Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, I need you to beat the living shit out of Elaine. If you don't, we'll fall."

Lucy said, "Understood."

Gray said, "Let's do it."

Erza said, "We are the best for the job."

Lucy said, "Wendy is a Dragon Slayer, Master."

Makarov heard that and said, "Shit. I forgot."

Gildarts smiled and then punched one of them and they flew back and Shelby saw that and said, "Shit. He's strong."

Daniel said, "Alice and I will join them. They'll need the help. Black Heart are the most devastating Dark Guild in the universe after all."

Makarov said, "Get going then. We'll make an opening for you."

Shelby said, "Well, we'll try to make an opening."

Jet said, "We can do it."

Gildarts said, "Yep. But they might wake up again."

Shelby said, "Super Sonic Touch." She disappeared and then appeared behind everyone and put her palm out and everyone that she touched started flying back. Gildarts punched the air and then an explosion occurred causing everyone in front of them to fly back. Makarov's entire left arm grew exponentially bigger and then he swung at them and they flew back and said, "Get going."

They started running toward the entrance of the castle building and Daniel said, "Fire Barrier."

A barrier made up of the hottest flames appeared and one of the Water Mages started to attack it with his Water Magic, but nothing worked. Elaine said, "Impossible. I can't break through the barrier. What the hell is with that barrier?"

Black Skull answered, "It seems to be a light blue flame. The hottest type of flame in history. You know, I didn't expect that I'd have to protect you using the 4 Elites."

Elaine said, "Wait, we don't need them yet."

Black Skull said, "They already broke into the Castle. We can't hold back any longer. We need to send the Elite 4 if you like it or not."

They appeared before her and then said, "I guess that we'll protect the entrance to this room."

Elaine said, "This is a mistake sir."

Black Skull said, "Trust my judgment. Daniel and Alice are with them."

Elaine heard that and then said, "Alright. If they are coming along, then I'll accept the protection."

Black Skull said, "Smart choice, Elaine. We need you to stay awake so we could complete our goal."

Elaine said, "Understood."

Eclaria looked at the Castle and said, "It seems that the Battle of Crocus is turning out to be a Battle to the Death."

Natsu heard that and then flew up and Eclaria swung at him, but Rain appeared punching her claw out of the way and Eclaria saw that and then swung at him using her other arm, but Evan appeared and punched her arm to the side and said, "Go Natsu."

Natsu smiled and then Wendy said, "Here you go, Natsu. Take some of everyone's power."

Eclaria heard that and then Natsu said, "Ultimate Fire Dragon's Devastating Fist."

Eclaria screeched and then Natsu's arm turned into a real life Fire Dragon and then he punched her face and Eclaria flew down into the ground roaring loudly and Natsu smiled and started to fall down. And then a Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth, Vicki Drestar appeared catching Natsu and landed in front of the group of Dragon Slayers and said, "Nice punch, kid. It looked like a true Dragon appearing from you."

Laxus said, "Yeah, there is no surpassing you."

Gajeel said, "You just keep getting stronger."

Wendy smiled and said, "At least we did a nice hit of damage to her."

Sting said, "You know, just when you think that you are strong, Natsu proves you wrong."

Rogue said, "You could say that again."

Elaine said, "Impossible. One of the Ten Great Dragons was defeated by a Human. That's impossible. Who the hell are you, monster?"

Natsu smiled and then roared loudly and Eclaria turned back into a Human and walked toward the Dragon Slayers. Vicki said, "Someone's coming."

Everyone heard that and looked at the alleyway waiting for someone to appear.


	8. Ancient Ultimate Arc Dragon God, Zeke

Eclaria walked toward them and Laxus said, "It's the Queen."

Tammy asked, "Why are you here?"

Eclaria answered, "There isn't any time to save Zeke. We'll need to fight him till they defeat Elaine who controls people for a living."

Cheria asked, "Why should we trust you?"

Eclaria heard that and Natsu answered, "Because the transformation is complete."

Eclaria heard that and said, "Shit. It was faster than she said. Fight Zeke is all we need to do."

Jay asked, "How strong is he now because of the transformation?"

Eclaria answered, "Thousands of times stronger. Meaning that they created the most dominant Dragon in history. A Dragon that would easily defeat Acnologia. But isn't recommended for that."

Elaine smiled and said, "It's begun. The transformation is complete. Release the Ancient Ultimate Arc Dragon God, Zeke Godstone."

The straps shattered off of the table and Zeke roared loudly and everyone heard that and the entire roof of where Zeke was blew up and Shelby saw that and said, "The Castle..."

Hisui said, "Just blew up."

Natsu said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Eclaria said, "Oh shit. Just by roaring, that shit blew up."

Weiss asked, "Are we really going to be fighting that thing?"

Vicki said, "Hell no."

Rain said, "That's not possible."

White said, "You are asking us to do the impossible."

Zeke flew out of the building and Shelby looked at the Dragon and said, "We're too late."

Makarov said, "Hold out guys. They just started the infiltration."

Sting said, "We definitely screwed up."

Rogue said, "No shit. We're about to die."

Natsu said, "Stay positive."

Wendy said, "Stay positive, that thing looks stronger than Acnologia."

Gajeel said, "It is stronger than Acnologia."

Laxus said, "It seems that we'll have to fight it."

Weiss said, "Shit."

A member of Timberlake's Field, Xavier Keyes said, "Uh, did I miss anything?"

Everyone pointed at Zeke and Xavier said, "Shit. I came at a wrong time then."

Eclaria said, "Oh boy. I am going to regret this later, that's for damn sure."

Everyone looked at each other and Natsu looked at him and Wendy asked, "Can he here us?"

Eclaria answered, "Yes. But he is being controlled by Elaine now. If Natsu didn't defeat me, I'd be controlling it instead. And everyone would be dead by now. Elaine is probably showing him off now."

Melina said, "Shit."

Zeke landed on the ground in front of them and said, "You Humans think that you can defeat a God."

Eclaria said, "I should mention one more thing before we continue. Meet Ancient Ultimate Arc Dragon God, Zeke Godstone. It's not going to be fun."

Natsu sighed and Xavier looked at him and Katalina asked, "What are we going to do?"

Sally answered, "We're going to do the only thing that we can do. Fight a damn Dragon."

Ymir said, "Yep."

Scott said, "This isn't going to be good."

Mike said, "You could say that again."

Jay said, "Save us lord."

Xena said, "Hopefully they defeat Elaine fast."

Eclair said, "We are running out of time."

Red said, "Yep. This Dragon is the first sign of the apocalypse."

Erik said, "And the only way to defeat it is defeating Elaine. Shit."

Bruce said, "Well, we'll just have to hold them back."

George said, "Him back, not them."

Jake said, "Who cares? Zeke is counting on us."

Willa said, "Hm, what is that?"

Evan smiled and said, "A Dark Guild is joining the fight."

Eclaria said, "Zeke's brother, Glitter is here."

Natsu heard that and Glitter started dropping bombs on him and Glitter said, "Disappear."

The ships started to disappear and the Dragon Slayers started moving back and Zeke looked up and the bombs landed on top of him causing a massive explosion around Zeke and Zeke roared loudly. The clouds started to disperse and the buildings around him started to collapse. Margaret said, "My god. The buildings are just falling after one roar."

Zack said, "And the clouds are disappearing."

Ally said, "Is this Dragon that strong?"

Will said, "Save us all."

Violet said, "Forgive him, God."

Cass asked, "How are we going to knock that thing out? We can't do any close attacks this time."

Thomas said, "Agreed. We do a close attack, we might tear to shreds like the buildings and clouds."

John said, "We need to think up a plan of action."

Velvet said, "Bring out a can of whoop ass."

Robert laughed and said, "That ain't gonna work this time."

Bob said, "Agreed. We're totally screwed."

Natsu said, "We'll need to improvise."

Laxus said, "Eclaria, you helped create him, he must have a weakness."

Eclaria screeched and said, "We created this Dragon without any weakness. Similar to Acnologia. But Zeke is far stronger and bigger. What we need is a plan of action. Anyone afraid of death?"

Everyone raised their hands and Zeke said, "You really think that would stop me, evil-doer."

Eclaria said, "Good. That just means that it's time to attack from behind."

Melina said, "From behind?"

Eclaria answered, "Yes. Only the buildings from in front of him crumble over as you saw. But none of the buildings behind him crumbled over. That's his weak spot."

Zeke looked at them and lifted his left claw up and Melina said, "Prepare for an attack."

Everyone heard that and Zeke started to lower his claw to the ground.


End file.
